


Expectation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Expectation

Clint hated being a disappointment.   
Or disappointing anyone.   
All through his childhood,   
He had been told,   
He was a runt.  
A disappointment,   
A waste of space.   
So Clint tried his hardest,   
Not to disappoint anyone,   
And to do his best.  
He knew people had expectations,   
Of him.  
And he does everything in his power to accomplish his task.   
And complete their expectations.


End file.
